


a frozen always

by hdnprplflwrs



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anna!Marinette, Arendelle, Elsa!Adrien, Everything Is Alright, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Luka being Marinette’s brother because he’s too cool, Miraculous Ladybug but its frozen, but don’t worry it gets better, frozen, hans!gabriel because he’s a terrible father, one sentence in and you’ll already know what this is gonna be like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdnprplflwrs/pseuds/hdnprplflwrs
Summary: Don’t let them in, don’t let them see.Once Adrien takes off his gloves, the love of his life gets hurt and it’s all his fault, and now he’s sitting in the middle of the mess he created, wishing he was as dead as her father says she is.Died of a frozen heart.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	a frozen always

**Author's Note:**

> Safe to say, I’m pretty sure no one needs a preface as to what’s about to happen but: It gets bad. And then maybe it gets worse. But it gets better.

Adrien is crouched on what once was deep blue ocean now covered with thick ice — thick ice he put there, somehow, _the storm has gotten out of his hands and he can’t control it_ — and he’s sobbing, trying to ignore the crushing weight of his actions because he hurt Marinette, the love of his life, and he _can’t do anything to save her_ and he hurt all the people he cares about and the kingdom he cares about and they thought he was a monster and he was, he was a monster, he didn’t know how to control the wintry wonder that swirled out of his fingers.

He’s buried under a thick white coat that looked like fur but was snow, and he thinks about his abode in the mountains, the beautiful, gleaming castle that he made himself, and he wishes with all his heart that he was there because all he can hear is his father screaming at him that Marinette is dead, _dead, dead_ and it’s all _his_ fault and _he_ should be dead with her.

She’d come to him with her brother Luka in his castle and she’d tried to persuade him to take away the winter but he didn’t know how and the snow started swirling and he’d lashed out at the sound of her voice and then Luka was glaring daggers at him as they raced off to find a cure, but the next that Adrien had heard about them was that Luka was arrested for treason and Marinette was _dead_.

He heaves, shuddering, painful breaths as he sees her broken form in his mind and he thinks that she’s calling out to him but _that’s a lie, she’s dead_ and all he can hear is her ghost, calling out to him and crying and he wants to respond but he _can’t_ , his throat is too tight and he’s gasping for breath, taking all that he can get from whatever air he can, and that’s _it_.

But then he hears a slice through the air like a sword, and he turns to see his father — _his own father_ — bearing down on him with a broadsword, gleaming in the sun, and he opens his mouth to scream because _this is how he dies_.

But then something blocks his way, blue ice making its way from her heart to her fingers, and the sword hits the ice forming between her index and middle finger and Marinette is as frozen as a statue in front of him, the sword shattering as his father is thrown backwards from the blast, crumpling unconscious a hundred feet away.

“No!” He shrieks, guttural screams tearing their way from his throat as he scrambles to his feet, twisting around to see her frozen and unresponsive face, her blue eyes unseeing, her midnight hair now the color as the ice beneath them and he throws his arms around the frozen figure and sobs because now he knew that _she was dead and it was all his fault_ , he was such a selfish being that _he killed the one person that could save him_.

His sobs turn into waterfalls as his tears fall without abandon onto her frozen heart and he grips at her cape, as frozen as the rest of her is, remembering when it was red with black spots and alive and soft and _wonderful_ , and he remembers when she was _alive_ and soft and wonderful, not hard and cold and freezing and _dead_ , and he keeps crying, pressing kisses against ice that is no longer skin, and he’s shattering and screaming and crying and _he can’t live anymore because she’s gone forever_ and ever and ever.

He presses soft kisses to her lips, “Marinette,” _please don’t leave me_ , “I love you,” her lips are numb and and he could care less, his voice is cracking and everything is breaking but _this can’t be happening right now_ because he _needs_ her like fish need water and plants need sun, “please don’t leave me.”

He _begs_ her to stay, the way he cradles her cheeks in his hands, no longer the gloved ones that he’s stared at for years, locked in his room. He _begs_ for her to come back to him in the way that he tries to run his hand through hair that is no longer the thick strands he’s used to, but is now etched in crystal, every detail as striking as the pained expression she wears. He tries to tell her that he loves her a thousand times over and his heart breaks — no, it’s breaking, it’ll _always_ break for her— as he buries his face into a neck that isn’t welcoming anymore, his arms hugging a heart that doesn’t beat for him anymore.

He can no longer hear in the slow collapse of his world around him, he can’t tell if the storm is settling anymore, he can’t tell if his father’s gotten up yet or Luka’s broken out of the cell to see his frozen sister.

His everything is gone and his world is frozen solid and he wishes so _desperately_ that his powers weren’t the most destructive ones in the world because _it took so much out of him and from him_ that now there’s _nothing left_.

He doesn’t _know_ what to do with the statue of Marinette. He’s still holding it tightly, holding out on fumes that she’ll come back to him. He’s still crying, but his breaths subside until he’s gotten his breath somewhat under control, pressing their foreheads together and caressing her cheeks for tears that would never show that weren’t his.

He kisses the frozen Marinette, trying to remember the warmth of her lips and breathe life back into them, but they’re so cold and _hard_ and he can feel his heart shattering _over_ and _over_ again like some kind of murderous cycle but he presses his lips to hers to prevent him from losing his shit.

She was his ground, his rock, his one source of comfort even though there was always a door between them, she’d tell him when the servants were away and he’d tell her about how ever since his mother died in a shipwreck that was supposed to see her to her sister’s kingdom that his father was trying to turn him into something he’s not and that his father wants him to be perfect but he can’t, and she’d make him laugh and tell her about her adventures in return and talk about how she feels she isn’t who she’s supposed to be, and he always tells her that she’s more that what she thinks she is and she tells her that he’s more than what other people think of him and then they would say, “always,” _always always always_ , and he can’t say it to her right now because his always was just _destroyed_ because of his powers and _always always always_ , and then she’d draw what she thought she looked like and what she thought he looked like and then he’d compliment her on her drawing and then tell her the changes and she’d make them and when she had to leave the picture would look just like him and he would be left with what she thought of herself and he would try to make it better with snowflakes but _always_ ended up ruining it but he _promised_ her _always_ and she’d promised _him_ always and _he took that away from her, how could he_.

_When I kissed you, you stopped breathing_ , he could hear her five-year old voice say in his mind, when they were young enough to not know how dangerous he was but old enough to understand that they’re supposed to love each other to the ends of the earth and beyond because that’s what their parents said, and he sees her brilliant blue eyes staring back at her, eyes like the blue lake surrounding Arendelle, and then she says, _Are you done freaking out now because I want food_ , and he could feel her tugging on his arm and he shuts his eyes because her eyes were so, _so_ , _so_ freaking blue and he loved them and he loved her but they weren’t icy blue, they were ocean blue, ocean _ocean ocean ocean_ —

He must be dreaming, he thinks, when two arms grasp onto his waist and her lips move against him, he must be dreaming when he feels two hands clutching whatever was on his back, he hadn’t taken off the coat since he’d created it, he must be dreaming when he feels hot, wet tears that aren’t his, he must be dreaming when Marinette pulls away and softly says, “Adrien, look at me. Please.”

Her lips were always delicate and beautiful and pouty and pink, and he chases after the dream of them, because he knows he killed her, he was holding her in his arms, the sculpture, and _this just cannot be real_.

“No,” he replies, pulling the dream Marinette closer to him and hugging her to his chest because _this must be a dream_ , probably because of hypothermia although he isn’t sure that he can even get hypothermia, he buries his head in her neck, which is now plush and soft and feathery, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry—”

He feels his hands tingle with the same sensation that he feels whenever he uses his powers and he startles, his eyes opening and widening as he watches Marinette, who is not a statue but alive, _alive, alive and breathing_ , and her clothes are changing, they’re no longer rich red with black spots, but now there’s white swirls on her cloak and the fur isn’t black but white and her dress isn’t something for adventuring in, it’s something for a _queen_ to wear, and a tiara forms on her head and Adrien forgot how to breathe because she looked _beautiful_.

Her corset is now white, shimmering with ice crystals, and the skirt that blooms from her narrow waist is still dark, sultry red, but now it has icy patterns and designs and swirls on it that shimmer in the light of the emerging sun, and her cloak is now more of a train, the dark red, spotted cloth fading into what looks like some sort of glass cloth but Adrien realizes that it’s ice, her boots are not boots but shoes fit for a queen and her gloves are dainty and covered in snowflake patterns and she’s _alive_ and _happy_ and _beautiful_ and the tiara on her head looks like magic and it technically is but she _is_ magic and Adrien wants to cry tears of happiness because his Princess and now his always Queen is alive but he’s taken aback at how regally, _extraordinarily_ exquisite she is.

She reaches for him and crashes her lips against his, and now he knows that she’s alive because he feels it in every fragment of his body, and he holds her close and this time he’s _never_ letting her go because _he loves her_ , dammit, he’s _never_ gonna leave her side again.

He’s dreamed of kissing these lips over and over again, feeling her touch his cheek and his body press against hers, and it always never is quite like reality because in _this_ reality, he swipes his tongue over her bottom lip and he realizes that she’s smiling and he’s smiling too, and he’s happier than he’s ever been and he could laugh for centuries and never stop.

He only stops when she pushes him gently away and he’s still chasing her lips, pouting, when she smiles at him teasingly and says, “You’ve got some cleaning up to do, mister,” and he’s _so_ glad that she is his and he is her and he wouldn’t have it any other way because she knows him better than anyone even after all the years of isolation and heartbreak of hearing her sing at his door for years and years and years.

He smiles at her, thankful to every god that he does and doesn’t believe in, and he knows what to do know because he created something beautiful on Marinette, _goddamit_ , and if he could do that he could create something beautiful with his people.

He raises his arms and the endless winter, houses drenched in snow and walkways frozen in ice, thick sheets covering the bay and ships destroyed, fountains frozen into permanent umbrellas and people shivering and freezing and cold and winter winds still whisking through the landscape, condenses from swirls of magic and snowflakes and snow into a huge snowflake that hovers above their heads and explodes into tiny snowflakes that flutter down on the cheers of the people and everyone that was stuck in the castle for the coronation ceremony, and he realizes that he and Marinette are standing on a boat and Luka has his father in the chains that Luka probably was bound in and is currently shoving him into the ship’s prison, and his father is screaming obscenities and all he can see and hear is his wonderful, amazing Marinette, who beams at him like the sun through a dark night.

They met somewhat like this, he remembers, he was on a boat visiting Marinette when he had that panic attack and Marinette kissed him, he was five and she was four and they became best friends while their parents talked politics about how the two kingdoms would settle the marriage, and they finally settled on six months where one would visit the other, alternating each year between the kingdoms for a visit. When his powers started showing he remembered Marinette begging for her to stay the last two months, that she was fine (even though he had hit her with his powers, which she forgot and then probably remembered), and they agreed that Arendelle would now be the place where all their visits would be even though he liked the kingdom of the Southern Isles a lot, and she spent every day talking to him through the door and, if he could ever get away with it, he would slip her letters under the doors until he’d frozen all his pens.

And through it all, she smiled at him and stayed his friend and then his lover through a closed door, and she still smiles the smile that he loves so much, a smile that could put the sunrise and the sunset to shame if they dared, and he runs to hug her, and he gathers her up in his arms _because he could_ , there are no doors that could separate them ever again and he was a _fool_ to think that she’d reject him because of his power over ice, and he squeezes her against him for all its worth because he could _do_ that now, and he’s laughing and she’s laughing at him and with him, and he honestly could not care less about the rest of the world because everything was alright now in his mind and in his heart.

“I love you,” she whispers into his ear, “I’m in love with you,” and it’s his only, _his his his his his_ , and it’s then where he just runs to the castle, sheets of ice forming a walkway for them as he allows spurts of snowflakes to dance merrily in the air from his hands as he races to the palace, people cheering as cobblestones fly under Adrien’s feet and _his_ Marinette is laughing her beautiful, pealing laughter.

And when they’re finally alone together is when he tells her he _loves_ her, _paints_ it on every _inch_ of her, and he keeps telling her _he loves her_ , as _she_ does _him_ , and everything else didn’t _matter_ in those moments because true love could thaw a frozen heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this because I was feeling down in the dumps yesterday and I needed a way to get rid of the angst. Also because this was too good of a one shot to not write now.
> 
> Find all of my socials on [hdnprplflwrs.carrd.co](https://hdnprplflwrs.carrd.co/). LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS, I love reading them and receiving validation. (thanks)
> 
> **Links for the various crises happening in the world:**  
>  Black Lives Matter petitions, donations, and other resources here [HERE](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/).  
> If you can't donate, here's a [YOUTUBE PLAYLIST](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlhfJSrlPNthnoD1XFDHzmdf6Mpt2pe-2&feature=share) where all proceeds from the videos are being donated to various BLM charities.  
> Yemen Crisis links [HERE](https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/).  
> COVID-19 and others (U.S. Specific) [HERE](https://www.acf.hhs.gov/otip/news/covid-19-resources-services-support).
> 
> MAKE SURE YOU ARE REGISTERED TO VOTE !!!! There are absentee and mail-in voting guides to help online due to the pandemic and everything else that’s been going on, and make sure to get your votes in by OCTOBER 22ND so that it has two weeks to ship in and be counted on ELECTION DAY IN NOVEMBER.
> 
> ALWAYS STAY SAFE AND WEAR A MASK!!!!


End file.
